


that. damned. scarf.

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (b4 u ask no he didn't like. ruin kylo's neck that's called 'bruising for abt 1 second'), Alternate Universe- Kylo Amidala, Kylo Amidala, M/M, a n y w a y, actually i have no idea what it's called, fighting? just in case someone wanted to be warned, i feel like hux isn't enough of an ass to be in character so Here You Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hux manages to restrain himself during the entire meeting. After all, General Leia Organa is sitting on Kylo’s right, and regardless of how ridiculously unnecessary that scarf is, saying something about it now would make no sense- strategically or otherwise. Instead, Hux keeps himself satisfied by grinding his nails into his palm and glaring at Kylo Amidala as he flips that fucking scarf around his neck. </i>
</p><p>Even though tumblr user <a href="http://robespierrre.tumblr.com">robespierrre</a> brought up the shoulder-accentuation in <a href="http://robespierrre.tumblr.com/post/142613497674/accentuates-shoulders-despite-having-quite-enough">this horrible outfit</a>, I focused on the scarf. Yes, the scarf.</p><p>It's unnecessary and probably bothered the hell out of Hux.</p><p>[The second chapter is merely an alternate ending of the first chapter, plus an image of the outfit in the notes. Yes, this is a fic with two endings. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Side A

Hux manages to restrain himself during the entire meeting. After all, General Leia Organa is sitting on Kylo’s right, and regardless of how  _ ridiculously unnecessary  _ that scarf is, saying something about it now would make no sense- strategically or otherwise. Instead, Hux keeps himself satisfied by grinding his nails into his palm and glaring at Kylo Amidala as he flips that  _ fucking  _ scarf around his neck. To make matters worse, he’s fairly certain that the senator is doing it on purpose now. 

 

_ Stop it.  _ Hux sends another angry glance  in Kylo's direction.

 

Kylo- Hux later thinks he must have imagined this, it’s so ridiculous- sticks out his tongue at him. Then, much more reasonably, he takes the edge of his scarf between two fingers and twirls it with a grin. Apparently, he has found the perfect time to do this, as General Organa is looking in exactly the opposite direction, debating which species deserve more land on Lika’r. Hux refocuses his gaze on the scarf and scowls.

 

It’s one of the worst things Hux has ever seen, and it somehow bothers him more than anything else that has happened that day. He unclenches his hand and taps his fingers on the table throughout the rest of the negotiations. 

 

As soon as they’ve managed to get to some kind of agreement on what exactly constitutes as a border and where they should be and who will live where, he stands. Kylo Amidala does the same, a trifle more gracefully, and Hux has to walk a little faster to catch up to the senator because hot fucking damn, he has long legs.

 

“Is there something you wanted, Gener-”

 

Hux rips the scarf off his neck. Kylo’s eyes go wide in shock, and he touches his neck as bright red blooms against his pale skin. Not that there wasn’t already a horribly large hickey just above his collarbone, but.

 

“It is hot,” Hux says, “as all hell.”

 

“Yes, it is,” Kylo agrees. His eyes are still wide. It’s a bizarre facial expression with that makeup. Hux frowns.

 

“You do not need a scarf,” he continues. “It is entirely unnecessary to your life.”

 

“I suppose you’ve never heard of fashion, General,” Kylo says snootily, yanking the scarf away from Hux. “Or,” he adds, pointing directly at the bruises on Hux’s neck, “hiding things for the sake of diplomacy?”

 

“Someone asked me yesterday how big Senator Amidala’s cock was,” Hux says. He’s kind of angry about multiple things now, if he’s honest with himself. “I’m fairly certain that they know.”

 

“But you told them it was large?” Kylo inquires, leaning in a bit.

 

“I told them I had no idea,” Hux snaps. 

 

“So you  _ lied,” _ Kylo says in a horrible stage whisper. “How  _ awful  _ of you, General.”

 

“And you’re wearing this disgusting scarf,” Hux says, shaking it. “That in itself-”

 

“Do you have a legitimate grievance, General?” Kylo asks suddenly, snatching the scarf out of Hux’s hand. “Because I was planning on going to train so I could save our skins in case someone attacked us, but if you would rather defend yourself with your tiny gun then you can do that and I hope you have a god to pray to that your nonexistent  _ arse  _ will survive because I certainly won’t be able to guarantee it!”

 

He crosses his arms and stares down at Hux, who blinks up at him, having already forgotten whatever it was that he was angry about. Suddenly, the height difference between them is appallingly obvious. Hux has a rather strong urge to stand on his toes, and then another to simply yank Kylo down to his height and kiss him. Of course, he now realizes the scarf would have been rather useful for that...

 

“Hmph.” Kylo reties the scarf around his neck with a frown. “Good day, General.”

 

And Hux watches him walk away, regretting the loss of his temper.


	2. Side B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who think Kylo could/would have been a little more forgiving. Or maybe less forgiving, depending on your outlook of things.
> 
> A tad spicy, just like Kylo Amidala himself.

Hux manages to restrain himself during the entire meeting. After all, General Leia Organa is sitting on Kylo’s right, and regardless of how  _ ridiculously unnecessary  _ that scarf is, saying something about it now would make no sense- strategically or otherwise. Instead, Hux keeps himself satisfied by grinding his nails into his palm and glaring at Kylo Amidala as he flips that  _ fucking  _ scarf around his neck. To make matters worse, he’s fairly certain that the senator is doing it on purpose now. 

 

_ Stop it.  _ Hux sends another angry glance  in Kylo's direction.

 

Kylo- Hux later thinks he must have imagined this, it’s so ridiculous- sticks out his tongue at him. Then, much more reasonably, he takes the edge of his scarf between two fingers and twirls it with a grin. Apparently, he has found the perfect time to do this, as General Organa is looking in exactly the opposite direction, debating which species deserve more land on Lika’r. Hux refocuses his gaze on the scarf and scowls.

 

It’s one of the worst things Hux has ever seen, and it somehow bothers him more than anything else that has happened that day. He unclenches his hand and taps his fingers on the table throughout the rest of the negotiations. 

 

As soon as they’ve managed to get to some kind of agreement on what exactly constitutes as a border and where they should be and who will live where, he stands. Kylo Amidala does the same, a trifle more gracefully, and Hux has to walk a little faster to catch up to the senator because hot fucking damn, he has long legs.

 

“Is there something you wanted, Gener-”

 

Hux rips the scarf off his neck. Kylo’s eyes go wide in shock, and he touches his neck as bright red blooms against his pale skin. Not that there wasn’t already a horribly large hickey just above his collarbone, but.

 

“It is hot,” Hux says, “as all hell.”

 

“Yes, it is,” Kylo agrees. His eyes are still wide. It’s a bizarre facial expression with that makeup. Hux frowns.

 

“You do not need a scarf,” he continues. “It is entirely unnecessary to your life.”

 

“I suppose you’ve never heard of fashion, General,” Kylo says snootily, yanking the scarf away from Hux. “Or,” he adds, pointing directly at the bruises on Hux’s neck, “hiding things for the sake of diplomacy?”

 

“Someone asked me yesterday how big Senator Amidala’s cock was,” Hux says. He’s kind of angry about multiple things now, if he’s honest with himself. “I’m fairly certain that they know.”

 

“But you told them it was large?” Kylo inquires, leaning in a bit.

 

“I told them I had no idea,” Hux snaps. 

 

“So you  _ lied,” _ Kylo says in a horrible stage whisper. “How  _ awful  _ of you, General.”

 

“And you’re wearing this disgusting scarf,” Hux says, shaking it. “That in itself-”

 

“Do you have a legitimate grievance, General?” Kylo asks suddenly, snatching the scarf out of Hux’s hand. “Because I was planning on going to train so I could save our skins in case someone attacked us, but if you would rather defend yourself with your tiny gun then you can do that and I hope you have a god to pray to that your nonexistent  _ arse  _ will survive because I certainly won’t be able to guarantee it!”

 

He crosses his arms and stares down at Hux, who blinks up at him, having already forgotten whatever it was that he was angry about. Suddenly, the height difference between them is appallingly obvious. Hux has a rather strong urge to stand on his toes, and then another to simply yank Kylo down to his height and kiss him. Of course, he now realizes the scarf would have been rather useful for that...

 

“Hmph.” Kylo reties the scarf around his neck with a frown.  Then, a slight smile returning to his face, he leans forward and kisses Hux’s forehead gently. 

“Oh,” Hux says, because he doesn’t know of anything better to say. He's- sort of surprised, really. Kylo’s lips are curiously cool against his skin, even as the very air around them seems to be sweating. He sighs and stands on his tiptoes for a kiss- one Kylo willingly gives, smiling into Hux’s lips.  Hux reaches up to place his hand gently on the nape of Kylo’s neck and tangles it in his hair, letting Kylo relax against him. He pulls at Kylo’s shirt, slipping his hand just under those- also unnecessary- little frills on the bottom of Kylo’s sleeves to feel the heat of his skin. Suddenly, Kylo pulls back, smiling devilishly.

“You were right, General,” he says airily. Hux stares at him in silence, too stunned that Kylo Amidala agrees with him on anything to speak. “It is hot. ‘As all hell,’ if I remember your words correctly. And so I think I shall be taking my leave of you to spend some time alone in a cold room, because this is, just like my scarf, entirely unnecessary to my life. Good day, General.”

Hux adds two more things to be mad at to his list- Kylo Amidala’s cheek and his own lack of foresight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably how they interacted back when Hux did not understand the ways of Kylo Amidala... The scarves and things are _important,_ General.
> 
> Outfit in question:
> 
>  
> 
> _Please do not comment if you ship reylo! It's a personal trigger for me to interact with shippers. Nothing personal, I hope you understand._


End file.
